


I Want

by MandMandM



Series: Next Time [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ancient Mesopotamia AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandMandM/pseuds/MandMandM
Summary: Believe it or not, some legends are real. For Marco, the legendary phoenix, he doesn't expect his life to change both for the better and for the worse when a man stumbles into his home.





	1. Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Ace's Japanese VA for being a huge inspiration. I was listening to Living Fire (Ace's first ever character song!) while writing most of this (last 2015 and 2016, gah!).
> 
> Lots of love and grateful hugs to shockandlock for looking this story over for me, no matter how long I took writing this thing. You're the absolute best!
> 
> Part 2 of 3 of the Next Time universe, though it can stand alone. If you want to read the whole thing in order, just follow this lovely, evil phrase I was planning for two years:
> 
> Next Time | I Want | Just You

Isolation was always more than just a word, more than just a concept, for Marco.

Perhaps in its simplest sense, the term was inapplicable to his situation. Ever since he could remember, he had always been surrounded by his friends, the bird race. These friends of his were more than welcoming, treating Marco like he was worth more than he actually was. It was late when he realized their friendship was one-sided; his friends approached him not with the intention to befriend, but with the intention to serve.

They bowed down to him. He was not treated as an equal, but as a superior.

Marco always stood out. He had long since accepted the other birds as his siblings rather than his friends, but he had something the others didn't.

And the moment the light of the Sun shone on Marco, he became a creature no one could imagine.

Ever since he awoke into the world, he had questioned his identity. Why was he the only bird of his kind? Where were his parents? Where did he come from? This mental self-questioning burdened him for as long as he could remember and nothing, not even the countless praises he'd received from birds and non-birds alike, could abate this feeling.

_I want a place to belong._

Marco considered it both a blessing and a curse when the Sun had noticed his beauty and uniqueness, granting him abilities and features no other being possessed, and an eternal life no sooner after.

It was a great relief for him when he could aid his brothers and sisters. One teardrop from him was all it took to heal a broken wing. He became their savior, the King of the Birds, and Marco prided himself on it.

However, it was hell for him—as if he hadn't heard that before from humans who once called him Hell incarnate when they saw his fiery appearance—every time he witnessed his siblings die. He would shed a thousand drops of his tears, but still, he couldn't bring them back. Every time this happened, Marco was reminded of his immortality. He was the only one blessed with an everlasting life—not his siblings, not even the humans.

No one else could remain but the phoenix.

He was the greatest of his race, but also the loneliest.

Marco knew that the Sun could hear his misery in his songs. One day, the Sun finally questioned him.

"Is something the matter, my son?"

"Nothing, Father," he lied. He was used to calling the Sun his father as everyone called him that, but saying it now made Marco sad.

The Sun shone brighter. "Are you getting tired of singing for me?"

"No. I just don't feel happy."

"Not feeling happy means you are lonely, miserable. Why are you so miserable, son?"

Marco sighed deeply. "Why me? Of all the creatures in the world, why did you choose me?"

"So you  _are_  getting tired of singing," the Sun said, not sounding offended in the least. In fact, he sounded amused.

"No! I am only curious."

"You're not curious. You're miserable. You're asking me why I made you even more different than before."

Was that what he meant? Marco did not reply.

"Well, son, you are one of a kind, to begin with. Your feathers are unlike anything I've ever seen on this planet, so I gave you my fire to compliment them. Birds are the most wonderful singers, but your song rises above all. Isn't that enough reason for me to give you gifts?"

Marco was silent as he contemplated. "But why immortality? Why did you make me immortal?"

The Sun shone brighter than before and dimmed before lighting up again, and Marco realized the Sun was laughing. "Oh, dear me! Have you forgotten, Marco? How long was it? Almost half a million years? No wonder!"

"What do you mean?"

"I did not force eternal life upon you.  _You_  asked for it. Remember, the first year you sang for me, you were growing old and feared you couldn't continue your songs. You went west, where I first saw you, asked me for eternal life, and you were reborn in fire under my power. You are immortal because you wanted to be."

Marco drew in a shaky breath as his foggy memories struggled to pinpoint the exact moment the Sun was describing. How could he forget? Had so much time passed that he'd forgotten such a crucial decision?

"If I asked to be mortal again, would you turn me?"

"No. I can allow you to be selfish only once." At Marco's pained look, the Sun chuckled. "I'm merely humoring you, Marco. However, I cannot allow you to be mortal again."

"Why not?"

"Are you aware that the Egyptians have written stories about you? If they sought you out, you'd be in mortal peril."

"From what I've seen, no one can be safe forever," Marco muttered reluctantly.

"That's right. No one can, except the phoenix." The Sun's light focused on Marco, the cerulean colors of the phoenix's wings glittering brighter than a diamond. "Son, have you forgotten the good things that happened because of your immortality? Because of you, the birds are safe, as well as your herbivore friends. Isn't that enough reason to remain immortal?"

Marco lowered the wings he had raised while singing and conversing with the Sun and bowed his head. He was truly grateful he could help his siblings and friends. He didn't want to leave them unprotected, but what could he do when his heart grew heavier each day?

Marco was at a loss, but he felt a hint of regret for his actions. Being ungrateful and selfish was the least thing he wanted to achieve.

"You're right, Father," he said slowly. "I am… needed in this world." He wanted to accept his own decision, really. The lump in his throat wouldn't go away no matter how many times he swallowed.

"You are indeed, Marco." The Sun sounded pleased. "Say, maybe you are getting tired of moving all around the world every time your rebirth comes near. If you liked, I could make a forest in the middle of the desert, an oasis—oh, even better than an oasis, a paradise!—where you can safely live without human interference. No one dares to explore the desert in the southwest. It makes the perfect home for you. What do you say?"

The prospect of a reprieve in an unexplored region made Marco's wings quiver with anticipation. "It's near Egypt. Is that all right?"

"Oh, yes. The Egyptians are too busy building their temples. And I will make sure no one comes near the oasis."

The Sun finished the oasis in thirty days. Marco gasped when he saw the luscious trees and the glimmering lake that would be impossible to find in an ordinary oasis. His family and several friends came to live with him. At the moment, Marco was safe and content.

At the moment, it was enough.

* * *

 

Marco didn't know why he left the oasis that morning. He could blame it on Haruta suddenly deciding to go back to calling him  _Your Majesty_. He could also blame it on the sudden commotion of childbirth that finally shifted their attention away from him. If Marco didn't know any better, he'd assume fate had made him leave.

When the gravity of his actions finally weighed on him, Marco was miles away from home. Not only that, but he could also detect the smell of burnt wood in the air and knew humans were near. His heart thundered in his chest as he stilled in midair before abruptly turning, more keen than before to get back home. Humans seeing Marco never ended well; it was an unquestionable fact. His experience with the Egyptians was enough proof.

If he remembered correctly, he had headed east, so the city he had been approaching was probably Sumer. He had not met someone from that city and was not about to change that anytime soon.

The scent of burning wood was gone. Marco relaxed as he took in the humid smell of sand when suddenly he noticed something out of the ordinary.

There were two black figures standing out against the pale blanket of barren land far below. He did not know what creature the other one was, but he recognized the deep growling of the carnivorous fox, resounding in the distance.

Foxes were Marco's natural enemies, so he changed course and glided down. He beat his wings to fly faster when he noticed the fox running towards its defenseless opponent. An angered fox glared back and bared its teeth. Marco had no doubt that the fox recognized him and knew of his capabilities, if the slight wavering in the fox's steel eyes was any indication.

But foxes were foolish creatures who had the biggest pride Marco had ever known, so the swift bite aimed at his neck was unsurprising. Marco dodged the attack on time and took advantage of the opportunity he was presented with. With his sharp talons, he kicked the fox in the stomach. The fox did not anticipate it and took a direct hit, falling on its back.

Marco was quick to put his talons on its body to hold it down, giving a sharp cry in warning.  _Stay away!_  The fox growled, low and defeated. After a few moments, Marco finally eased back, letting his enemy hobble away from him and its previous opponent.

Finally, Marco sighed and turned to look at the creature he had saved.

Only to have the greatest shock of his life.

It was a human and not just any human—it was a human child!

_What in the Sun's name is this child doing here?_ What were humans thinking leaving a child on his own, in a desert no less?! Even Marco's family made sure never to let the chicks leave the nest until they were fully capable of taking care of themselves. This child in front of him looked so fragile and innocent, tired and battered, but breathing and alive.

Part of Marco wanted to find out how the child ended up in such a place. He eyed the cuts and bruises painted along sun-kissed skin and hesitated, cursing himself immediately. He knew what to do, but the fact that this child was human had made him think twice, and he hated himself for it. Human or not, a child was still a child, innocent and clear of sin.

Marco froze when he noticed the child staring at him. How come he had not noticed that the child was conscious sooner? He remained immobile, not knowing what to do in a situation such as this one. Thankfully, the child fainted, due to exertion perhaps, and Marco breathed a sigh of relief.

Before the child awoke, he bent down, recalling grim moments of his life and letting his tears soak the child's wounds.

Within moments, the child was wound-free. Now that he cured the child, Marco did not know what to do next. Oh, he knew all right. He was just hesitating. Again. He had to bring the child back to the city, but he couldn't risk discovery. After more thinking, he decided to leave the child near the river by the edge of the city. Surely that place was safe from fox attacks. It was enough of a solution for Marco, and so he carried the child on his back, left him by the tall weeds, and flew back home.

As he was airborne, Marco could not resist not looking back to check up on the child. He was still unconscious and Marco wanted to burn the scene of the sleeping child in his memory.

At least he was able to help a human. Just this once.

Marco headed home without any more interruptions, hoping no one was panicking yet.

He had never been more wrong to hope, but considering what he had done, the chastisement was worth it.

Marco sighed as his family hovered above him protectively, filling the air with their worried chirps and flashes of colorful flapping feathers. It gave him an impression of a prison and he shuddered at the thought. That was foolish. He could not be anyone's prisoner. He was a bird—not just any ordinary bird. He was  _the_ phoenix. He was supposed to be freer than anyone else.

So then why did he feel caged?

Haruta's orange wings flapping in front of him snapped Marco out of his reverie. Oh, right. He was still being scolded. As if having your entire family literally hovering above you was not bad enough, Marco had to endure a very lengthy lecture about giving the bird race heart attacks by Haruta.

"Your Majesty! Are you listening? Why did you suddenly disappear like that? We were worried sick! We couldn't even contact the Sun because it was already night time. Oh! We thought something happened to you. I—"

"Haruta, please." Marco had had enough and had decided to end his sibling's rant. "I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry for worrying all of you." Coos filled the air, soft, reassuring, and forgiving. Marco gave a small smile. "My actions are something I can't explain either. It was like I  _had_ to head east and save that human child—"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on. Save? Human?" Haruta asked incredulously, her voice rising. The rest of the birds started flying around restlessly.

Marco waved off his family's concern. "Human  _child_. It's a long story. Anyway, I returned safely. That's all that matters, isn't it?"

Haruta gave him a long, hard stare before sighing. She nudged the berries, causing them to roll toward Marco. "Hungry?"

Marco smiled, feeling warm from his sibling's acceptance.

* * *

 

Life at the oasis stayed peaceful for some time, but if Marco was asked, he would define the place as predictable. Yes, he appreciated the constant presence of food, his family, and his friends, but he missed the change. Perhaps he was longing for the change of scenery he had grown used to. Birds were migratory creatures, after all. Also, Marco realized that this longing might have been what pushed him to head east before. It was quite possible.

However, as soon as he wished for his change, he was quick to regret it. One sunny day, groups of human men tried to invade Marco's oasis to capture him. Luckily, the Sun had caught wind of their plan and sent a sandstorm their way. Most of them had not survived, and the few that did had reached the oasis and were attacked by his angry family.

Marco told them he could handle the humans himself, but they were obstinate. The humans had no mercy killing his family—all he and his family were trying to do was drive the humans away—and it sparked something in Marco.

In that moment, he remembered. Humans were evil, ruthless, and selfish. They did not deserve pity or mercy because they did not voluntarily give any themselves in the first place.

And so with Marco's rage let loose, he clawed the humans in their faces that they loved so much. His once harmless fire burned their skin. The air was filled with human screams, shrill and pained. Marco allowed anger to control him because it was the only way he could save his family and himself.

Only when bones had become ashes did Marco's actions sink in. His wings stopped moving and he fell down a staggering fifty feet. The ache from his broken bones was welcomed. Marco reveled in it, letting it overwhelm his senses. He held back tears, because this was not the time for him to heal himself. He crawled away without any destination in mind. When the burning sensation became unbearable, Marco stopped.

The recoiling in his belly that had started the moment he fell rushed forward, and Marco doubled over, retching. He emptied the contents of his stomach as he fought back the images of bloodied eyes and the smell of burning flesh.

Marco tried and tried to forget, but he could not. If this was payment for what he had done, he would take it. When he brought a wing to curl around his head, he was standing upright in an instant.

Skin. Arms. Legs. Mouth. Hands. Feet.

The universe had a twisted way of paying back.

He could sense his family behind him, could hear their chirping. Despite his form, he expected to hear gibberish but Marco was surprised that he could make out intelligible language. He remained wide-eyed as Haruta flapped in front of him—in a much higher view than before.

"M-Marco?! What happened? Are you okay? Do—"

"Calm down, Haruta." Maroc froze.  _Who spoke?_  Him?! Was it really him? It did not sound like him. It sounded—

"Human," came an awed whisper. Marco craned his neck up and squinted as the Sun shone its full rays at him. "You're human, Marco!"

"Father," he called desperately. "W-what happened to me? How did this happen?"

The Sun hummed. "I have no idea myself. The only explanation I can come up with is that the true identity of the phoenix race must be part bird, part human. You're human, Marco!"

"I'm not!" Marco all but yelled, startling the Sun. "There is no way I can be one of those merciless creatures."

"Marco!" The sun sounded aghast. "You should know better. They're not all merciless. Do not be so close-minded."

A vague memory surged up in his mind's eye, one of a child lying unconscious with gashes across his skin, and knew he had to agree. But he did not tell the sun that.

"What do I do?" was what he said instead.

It took the sun a long time before he replied. "There is no other choice than accept it. Embrace it. Discover yourself, Marco. For once try to know yourself. Tell me you'll try."

Marco nodded slowly, but his heart was heavy. Still, he answered, "I'll try."

Thankfully, Marco transformed back by the end of the day. But after that event, not once did Marco try to revert to his human form.

Until that day.


	2. Reroute

"Foxes!"

At the exclamation, alarmed coos of his family reached his ears, and Marco's hackles rose. Several birds were tasked to stand on guard around their habitat by the lake, making sure to dispatch a problem, mostly foxes, before it could disrupt their nests. But there were also times when the guards were not enough to fight off the threat, and today was an example.

Three foxes had come into their paradise, all of them as big as Marco. Most of the guards had been annihilated, stray feathers and blood spatters littering the ground, and Marco felt it again, the undeniable quake of fury. Before he could think through his actions, he recklessly charged towards his enemies.

With Marco's power and strength, taking down all three foxes was extremely achievable, and he had swiftly taken down two of the foxes by himself as proof. But while he was fighting off with the last one, the Marco was caught off guard.

"What?" Marco started when, instead of sharp talons, a fragile foot with smooth skin had soared toward his aim. The birds started to wail in panic. Marco turned human once again.

The distraction hit him, quite literally, when the fox barreled towards him, sending him up in the air. He flailed, cursing as he tried to fly with arms and not wings. Still, he beat his hands, willing them to transform, to no avail. Regret washed over him then. If only he had not been stubborn and uncovered his true nature, then he wouldn't be in such a despairing battle.

Is this the end?

Marco was convinced it was when his back hit tree branches, crying out when his right arm hit a particularly thick one he landed on the ground with a loud thump. Everything was blurred; he couldn't discern anything so he waited for a while before he stood. The infuriating fox was nowhere to be seen. He was meant to look for it when something even scarier than turning human happened.

"Er, pardon me, but—"

Marco whipped his head to the source of the voice and saw a human man—a human!—speaking to him. His family was flying in distress above him. All of a sudden, he had a flashback. With a jolt, he realized he could understand both his family's and this human stranger's speech. How utterly dumbfounding.

The human continued to speak, saying he was from Ur. A sharp shot pain directed Marco's attention to his wound, the first injury he had ever sustained in his entire life.

"You're the one who screamed! You're who I'm looking for. What happened to you?" Marco could only look on in shock as the human walked over and looked over his wound. He did not even know why he hadn't pushed this man away. For some reason, Marco found himself constantly staring at the man's face, feeling a strange sense of familiarity in him.

The human produced a cloth, attempting to wrap it around Marco's injured arm. Marco nodded before he could rethink his actions, ignoring the alarmed coos of his family up above. It was a wonder how they had not attacked the human.

Marco turned back to the man in question, and what he was saying sank in. If he's from Ur, then—

"You're from Sumer," Marco said, his mind fleetingly going back to that time he had saved a human child. Warmth filled his chest.

"Sumer?" the human asked with a tilt of his head.

"That is what the Akkadians call you."

The human went still. "Are you an Akkadian then?"

That question both amused and unnerved him. How would he answer this one? "No. I am from Egypt." Egypt was where his rebirth had taken place, so it seemed an appropriate lie.

The human looked relieved. "Oh. Well, I am Ace."

Ace. Marco had never learned a human's name until today. Now, how would he translate his name in human language? "I am Marco," he replied, which cameto him as easy as breathing. It sounded odd to hear his name in the human language. It felt odd. Marco internally cringed, shoving that thought away as chaos and burning flesh resurfaced in his mind. Marco was never going to resemble a human.

He snapped back to attention when discomfort made Marco cradle the fragile limb to his chest. He was really bracing himself to run away from this human. "Uh," he started intelligibly.

Ace beat him. "We need to get to a lake so we can clean it." Ace's eyes wandered over his body. "But, um, clothes. Why don't you have clothes? Don't you have any?"

Clothes? What are clothes? Marco had no idea so he kept his mouth shut. Ace pulled out something from his sack and offered a soft-looking, thin material, which Marco cautiously took. It was indeed soft and pliable. He straightened it out and marveled at the intricate design. "Well? You haven't seen this one before? I am wearing one actually."

Ace wasted no time demonstrating on how to put on the clothes on, stripping down. He looked visibly content in doing so and Marco wondered if Ace had a predilection for nudity. "There. See, this is what we wear back home. You just pull it up and secure it around here." Marco mimicked what he had seen Ace did. Ace was grinning. "Do people from Egypt walk around naked?"

Yes. No. Maybe. Marco had not checked upon Egypt for four hundred years now, so he was not sure if people had changed habits. He went with his knowledge, but it still sounded hesitant. "No."

Ace looked up at him and snorted. "You're a strange one. Shall we go?"

At first, Marco thought, go where? Then he remembered about needing to find the lake in order to cleanse his wound. He could easily heal if he could transform back, but he had two problems. One, he did not know how. Two, a human was at his home and Marco was definitely not revealing his true form, his bird form, in front of some human—once he figured out the first problem, that is.

But Marco was no sadist, so when he saw Ace eyeing the water with longing look, he insisted the human to drink. Since Ace saved his life, Marco was willing to be a little lenient.

"And you should clean your wound as well. That will take a long while to heal," Ace said in between large gulps.

Marco blinked. This human is thirsty, yet he still looks out for me? Deep down, Marco was bewildered at the human's unexpected thoughtfulness, an act he was sure humans were rarely, if not never, capable of. According to his knowledge, anyway.

A voice that sounded like the Sun rang in his mind. But you don't explore your human self, so how can you tell? He quickly banished that thought.

Marco returned his stare to his wound. For the first time, Marco felt vulnerable, but also oddly normal. All his life he had always been the invincible one.

Nevertheless, Marco complied with what Ace had said, kneeling beside the human and reaching out to clean his arm. "Oh, I heal fast," he said, mouth running faster than his mind. He bit his tongue.

Thankfully, Ace seemed to not take him seriously. "There's no such thing as healing fast."

Marco smiled in relief. That was close. "Not really. No." If only this human knew how fast his healing abilities were.

As soon as he became aware of his smile, his lips turned down in a frown. What was he doing, enjoying the company of a human? He had to stop this immediately. He simply needed to drive this human away, so he could go back to his ever constant life in this paradise with his family and friends who were somewhat serving under him—

Marco jerked. Now faced with this daunting but intriguing interaction (with a human, no less!), he realized that was not what he wanted at all. He could not bear to go back to his former lifestyle, where he was at the top of the food chain and where he was this indestructible creature hated by wild animals and hunted by humans.

He realized he wanted to be treated as Marco, a normal bird—a human-bird if that was what he was. And looking back at his interaction with Ace, the human was treating him exactly as he wished to be treated.

A part of Marco was screaming in vengeance. You are liking a human? Have you forgotten what they did to your kin? They murdered your siblings. They're evil creatures. What will you do if this Ace finds out you're the phoenix? He may be kind to you now, but soon he would be like those murderers. He would—

That side of him quieted down as Marco watched Ace apologize to his donkey before taking it to the lake to drink. Ace seemed to be communicating easily with the donkey, and when Marco asked, Ace dissuaded Marco's presumption that maybe Ace was an eternal being like himself.

Because why else would he feel this—this softness—towards a stranger, no less a human? Perhaps because this human was seen as thoughtful. The feeling was familiar. Marco was sure he'd felt it before.

When Ace started asking personal questions Marco struggled with his lies. He stuck with the truth as close as possible, saying he came from Egypt. Of course he could not tell the human what his age was; he was not even sure how old he was exactly. And then Ace asked, "Aren't you going to ask my age?"

Marco decided to be frank. "Why should I? You don't know me."

Ace scoffed. "Is that your reason? That's why I'm asking you so I can know you."

Know me? No one tried talking to Marco to know him. The warm feeling intensified, and it became harder to lie.

Ace was becoming exasperated. "Are you so old that you can't bear to have a decent conversation with a young man like me?" he asked when Marco could only give one-word answers.

Marco's brows furrowed. I'm not that old, he thought, which surprised him. He was not one to be insecure with age. "No." He had enough of lies. "It is just that I don't know how. I've been alone for a long time."

At Ace's confused look, Marco was quick to regret. "Don't you have a family in Egypt?"

I don't. I'm the only one. And it was the truth. At least, the only one of his kind. Marco didn't realize he had spoken them out loud.

"Oh." Suddenly, that vibrant face cleared off the curiosity it had before, suddenly being replaced by understanding and pain. Did Marco trigger a bad memory? "You're not."

"What?"

"You have me now. It's not 'only one' anymore." Ace grinned, and Marco felt the air leave his lungs. Ace laughed at the look on his face. He couldn't respond to such an outrageous statement. He was back to thinking about this human's intention because Marco was embarrassingly growing weak. "You don't have to be so apprehensive. I am harmless. And hungry. Want to go hunt some birds?"

Marco's eyes went wide. "No!" he protested, persuading Ace not to hunt birds. In the end, Ace won in a way. He reluctantly agreed to let Ace hunt foxes—he wished he would find the normal-sized ones, and not that beast. Once Ace was gone, he fell deep into thought. He was so distracted in the maze of his mind that he did not quickly notice the birds hovering over him.

Marco looked up and smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry." An orange figure dropped down and started pecking his thigh.

"This is bad, Marco," she said.

"Calm down, Haruta. I'm going to find out how to return to my old body. Can you and several others watch over Ace? He might run into that fox." He jerked his head to the direction where Ace had run off to, and thankfully, she caught on.

She nodded. "You want us to watch over the human? As you wish." She flew off with several others.

Marco's limbs were starting to ache, proving that the human body was indeed a very fragile thing. He stretched out on the ground, letting one arm support him as he leaned back and gently placed his injured arm on his lap. Coarse, filmy material met his hand's touch, and his attention was drawn to the clothes Ace had given him.

True, he did need clothes as he did not own a single article, but for Ace to offer was something he appreciated. It was not the first time he had been given a gift, but it was the first time without repayment. Many from the four-legged race came bearing gifts when they wanted medical help. Ace did not appear like he needed something in return. He simply offered the clothes because Marco needed some, and—why was Marco's heart beating so fast?

This was not good. He was becoming too fond of Ace, something that should not happen. All he needed to do was drive Ace away from the oasis so Marco could deal with the problem of transforming back. And yet he did not want Ace to leave. What a dilemma.

A thud beside him made him look up in shock, heart calming when he realized Ace came out alive. He breathed a sigh of relief when the fox he had killed was the normal type. That humongous beast was his fight to settle.

"What? You thought I couldn't take down a meager fox?" He shoved leaves into Marco's hands. "These are for the wound. Place them over your arm for a few days. It helps with cleansing and healing."

Marco reined in a wide smile, surprised and appreciative of the fact that Ace was still thinking of him despite being hungry. "Thank you." Despite having no knowledge of healing with the leaves, he set to work on his arm, leaving Ace to take care of his meal. When Ace started gathering broken branches, Marco's brows drew together. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking."

Cooking. Marco had never seen someone do it before. He observed Ace intently, wanting to know the concept of preparing food those humans so loved doing. When Ace handed him his share, he fought a grimace. He did not want to refuse and say he only ate plants. It sounded unappreciative, so he reluctantly accepted but did not eat it. He made sure Ace did not notice.

They engaged in a conversation that Marco started. Even Marco was surprised and wary he had even initiated anything that could potentially harm the friendship he had with a human. But all of those faded when Ace suddenly collapsed. After he got over his panic and checked Ace's breathing and eyes, Marco found out he was poisoned by a desert plant.

"What do I do?" Marco whispered, pacing back and forth. He had fixed a temporary nest made of the thin material in Ace's bag under a palm tree and had laid Ace there. He had also tried transforming—willing his mind, jumping up and down, wracking his brain to remember what he had done to transform back during that first time. So far, he had come up with nothing useful. All he remembered was suddenly changing when the sun set. But the sun had set for some time now….

Suddenly, one of his siblings, who Marco recognized as an elder, flew to his shoulder and dropped red cherries on his palm. The elder bird beckoned towards Ace. "These fruits will help drive the poison away from the human's body, Your Majesty." The elder took off before Marco could say his thanks, and he understood that despite the birds' wariness of Ace, they were willing to help because of Marco. He had to thank them a lot once he turned back.

Almost tripping on his very human feet, Marco opened a coconut and scraped the insides to use as a bowl for Ace's medicine. He pounded the cherries until he could make Ace drink it. Once Ace had taken the antidote, his shallow breathing evened out and he sagged against the tree trunk, relief flooding him.

He alternately watched his family and Ace throughout the night.

Thankfully, Ace awoke the next morning, and it was wonderful to see him up and about. He was still weak-looking, though, so Marco had to feed him cherries again. But what made the morning extremely wonderful was when Ace looked so grateful that he hugged Marco.

Marco would be lying if he said he didn't return Ace's embrace.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Recuperation continued until the second day. Marco grew even fonder of Ace, because of his childlike innocence. The way he marveled at Marco's stories (he wanted to fill the void between them and ended up telling stories that might or might not have happened thousands of years ago; the truth was, of course, privy to humans who had not been there, but Marco was eternal and he knew everything), hanging onto every word with shining eyes, warmed Marco's heart in ways it never had before.

Ace restored Marco's faith in himself that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as horrible as he believed he was.

He found himself anticipating mornings, when Ace would blearily open his eyes with that confused look on his face. It was amusing to watch Ace spend a few moments looking around with furrowed brows before realization dawned once he caught sight of Marco. That smile could brighten up any dark place.

One evening, when Ace had gone to sleep and Marco was leaning back by his usual spot in the tree, a miraculous thing happened.

He had been thinking about how being human was not a bad thing at all when white light blinded him and before he knew it, he was in his bird form again.

Fate simply loved mocking him.

"Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty, you're back!"

Countless words of joy fell from Marco's kin. Haruta flew down in front of him. "Your Majesty! We're glad to have you back. Now let us get rid of the human and return back to our peace."

Marco did not respond, merely observing his shimmering form, bright and standing out in the darkness of the night. Experience told him that, indeed, sending Ace away from their oasis was the best choice. But a large part of Marco's mind was filled with his moments spent with Ace, recurring and unstoppable. Marco never wanted it to end

"You Majesty?"

"I cannot," he found himself saying at last. "I … want to know more about this human."

There was a short pause before pandemonium began. Cries filled the air, disbelieving and arguing. Movement caught Marco's attention, and he noticed Ace was starting to become restless.

"Hush now." In a flash, they obeyed as he had expected. "You may argue with me, but I will take full responsibility. Ace will be my responsibility. I will make sure he never harms anyone of you. You have my word."

His words seemed to calm the bird race, though some looked like they still wanted to argue, especially Haruta.

"But, as your right hand, I insist—"

"Don't worry, Haruta. When that moment comes, I'll do what I have to do." It felt so wrong to … just send someone like Ace away without an explanation. "But I doubt that moment would come. He's alone and he has endured the sandstorm. I know he is different from the rest. I can feel it." Haruta bristled, still not looking convinced.

"I am sorry, but I cannot trust him still. However, you are my king and I will stop questioning your judgment."

Marco frowned, hating it when they pulled ranks on him. Yet he nodded and turned back to Ace. He could feel Haruta looking at him staring at Ace for a long while before sighing and resting by Marco's feet. Marco let her, knowing he had upset her too much.

He did not go back to his position by the tree. Instead, he stood up to his full height and stretched his wings. For some reason, he felt more at ease. There was also a feeling of something heavy weighing on his body, but it was not unbearable. It felt more…. flexible, and he did not know why he thought of it that way.

Wrong. He had an idea why.

Marco closed his eyes, wings still outstretched at his sides. He thought of how troublesome it would be if Ace found him in this form when suddenly, another bright light enveloped the nearby darkness and he was back as Marco, Ace's companion.

There were calls from the birds again, but not so loud this time, as Marco was grinning widely. "I've mastered it. I can control my transformation. I can have hands or wings at will." He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out. It sounded so foreign in his ears. He sat back down, shifting back to his phoenix form and sitting back down with Haruta again smugly.

"You're in a good mood, Your Ma—ah, Marco," Haruta said, finally remembering how he hated being addressed.

"Why, yes, I am." He hummed to himself for a while before glancing at Haruta. "Does it bother you?"

"What does?"

"My other form being human."

"We've been with you for a long time, Marco. So long that we can overlook such matters." Haruta shivered when a particular draft of wind blew by.

Marco opened one wing and draped it around Haruta. "Rest, my old friend." It made Haruta smile and look young, and Marco almost forgot that Haruta was nearing her life expectancy.

He let silence fill the air, the occasional twittering breaking it. Haruta had slipped into a fitful sleep, and it was still a long time before sunrise. Marco had his nap as well. When he woke up, it was not yet sunrise and he was satisfied with sitting back and gazing at his surroundings. In the end, his attention fell on the still sleeping Ace.

Before Marco could stop himself, a wing was brushing the chestnut locks away from that youthful, serene face. He found himself liking what he saw, musing out loud, "He's so beautiful."

Haruta shocked him by speaking up. "You are more beautiful. You are the phoenix! No one is more beautiful than you are."

"No. He is more beautiful." Finally, he looked away from the sleeping human and stood up, planning on preparing breakfast.

Haruta's voice made him stop in his tracks. "Marco, he's human," she said solemnly. "He can be like those monsters who are after the elixir of life. He can be after you! Don't forget that."

He turned to look at Haruta's fierce eyes. At his will, he turned into a human. "We don't have the right to judge, Haruta, just because he's human." Yet those words were lost on his old friend.

Everything was going well until that moment.

"You're leaving?"

It had been a week since Ace collapsed, and Marco had asked how Ace was feeling. According to the elder, he should be fine by now, and Ace was indeed back to normal. However, Ace had begun packing his things and had stated his intention to leave.

Marco wished he could turn back time to stop himself from asking. Perhaps, Ace wouldn't have wanted to leave.

"Yes. I have something I need to find in this place. This oasis is bigger than the norm, so I expect what I'm looking for to be on the other side."

"What is it you're looking for? Tell me. I might know it." Marco didn't know why but he hated it, not being able to stay by Ace's side. He hated it so much that he had said, "Take me with you."

"Why, Marco? We never asked the important questions about the other, and yet you wanted me to take you. I apologize because this will sound rude but—I don't know you, Marco. What I am going to do is not something I can share with a stranger."

Ace was right to some extent. How could he demand such a thing when he had offered nothing but historical tales of Egypt. He stared at expressive brown eyes that reflect nothing but innocent curiosity. After debating with himself, Marco finally sighed. He had decided. "You are right. Then I shall tell you about myself." Ace's eyes went wide in shock. "I once lived in Egypt, but I left it ages ago. I live here now."

"You live here? All by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Your family?"

"I told you I'm alone. That's a different story, altogether, Ace. There are secrets I am not willing to share with you, and you must feel the same. What I can say is that the creatures of this place, the birds—" Marco almost chuckled as his family continued to make a racket around him. "—are my family."

Ace was gaping. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. This place has been a sanctuary and a meditation ground for me, until you came." Marco smiled. "I see it the way you do, a wonderful oasis."

"Then, if you've been here for long, do you happen to know of a mysterious drink that can save a civilization? The reason why I'm here, why I'm so far from home, is that the king ordered me to search for it. If I failed, he would kill my family."

At that, Marco's heart almost stopped.

No.

No.

He didn't know when nor how it had happened, but he had his back against the tree as he stared wide-eyed at Ace. "You're after the elixir of life?" he breathed out. Not you, too.

"Is that what it's called?"

He has no idea? The tale of the elixir is quite popular so how—Nevertheless, one fact remained. "You cannot have the elixir, Ace."

"What?" Ace exclaimed before walking closer to him. "Why can't I? And does this mean you know where I can find this elixir?"

Marco took in a deep breath. He needed to relax. There was something wrong with this scenario. If Ace were like those humans who rampaged in the oasis, Ace wouldn't be heading here alone with only a donkey. Also, he would not get poisoned. Then Ace's earlier words sank in. "You said your family is being held captive by your king?"

Ace's face morphed into anger. "He isn't my king. King Teach has never been a good king to Ur." Ace took a calming breath. "He's holding my father captive. King Teach is cunning and ruthless. I wouldn't put it past him to do the same to my mother."

Parents. Marco never had those. Unbidden, two faceless figures formed in his mind that Marco presumed to be his parents. He never had an exact mental image of them, and no matter how much he wished for a different situation, he could not regret spending time with Haruta and the others, and now, Ace.

Ace. The only human who ever caught his attention and held him fascinated. He tried to imagine letting Ace go and facing the wrath of his king. He imagined Ace in despair, pleading for his beloved parents' lives. If there was one thing he could ask in this world, that was for Ace to never suffer as he did. Let Marco suffer instead.

Marco was frozen, had expected this spell to break, to no avail. He was charmed by this beautiful human and it was a spell he could not and would not break away from.

He approached Ace and raised a hand to caress his cheek. It was as soft as it looked , and Marco wondered if all humans had smooth, soft skin. Next he admired the small dots adorning this human's cheeks. Marco liked them. He could not imagine Ace without those marks.

"I never really told you, but they are beautiful on you."

Ace looked up in confusion, face morphing into shock before extreme embarrassment. He stepped away from Marco, snapping the latter from his stupor.

"Thank you," Ace said softly. Then pink appeared and complimented the marks. Marco had never seen someone more beautiful—and embarrassed at the same time. He chuckled.

He had decided. He would help Ace.

Whatever it takes.

He had made Ace agree to start the expedition the next day. He let Ace sleep first while he took his usual nap. As usual, he woke up before Ace did.

Now the real problem began. How was he supposed to tell Ace that the drink he sought for was right in front of him? Marco had made up his mind. If Ace wanted to, he would surrender and would willingly be taken to that evil king. But if his understanding of Ace's character was correct, Ace would never willingly turn him in.

And so he had a grand plan involving the bird race and his four-legged friends. He transformed into his bird form and talked with Haruta that night.

When the sun was about to rise, Marco only realized that he still had not found a solution to revealing his grand secret to Ace. He hoped he would see an opportunity that day.

Unfortunately, that day was spent keeping Ace upright—how he had managed to hunt that first day without injuries was beyond Marco. They made their beds for that night near a creek that Marco knew existed. He was in charge of their path, after all.

And Marco never had the opportunity he sought.

"Marco, we have a problem," Ace said so suddenly that he almost had not have enough mind to place the canteen on the ground.

"What is it?"

Ace was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows for a long time. And then, he took a step backwards, like he was hit by a sudden realization. Marco froze. What did he realize?

"Marco," Ace whispered, staring wide-eyed at him. "If what you said was true, that you're living here for a long while now, then you must be aware of the men who have come here and tried to find the elixir. You must be aware of the creature guarding it: the phoenix."

So Ace knew about him. Was this the break he was waiting for? Now that it had come, Marco suddenly did not want it. "I am aware," he said after a long stare-down.

"Of?"

"Of both." Here comes.

"Why did you not tell me, Marco?"

"I didn't tell you"—Marco sought out those beautiful eyes on that beautiful face—"because I am the phoenix."

Ace was staring open-mouthed at him, the exact picture of disbelief. Marco expected this, but what he did not expect was Ace running away.

"Ace! Wait!" He transformed into his bird form and was about to fly to where Ace was if it were not for Haruta and the rest stopping him.

"Let him be, Your Majesty!"

"We are better off without him."

Haruta had a serious expression on her face. "What happened, Marco? It sounded like you were arguing."

"I told him I am the phoenix," Marco muttered, not meeting their eyes nor reacting to their scandalized reactions.

Haruta was no exception. "Why did you do such a thing? I thought the plan was merely to attack Mesopotamia. Now I am sure he is after you, Your Majesty."

"Yes, that plan is still in motion. And, yes, I want to help him. I told you, Ace is different. I am aware that he could capture me, but that will only happen because I allow it. We will help this human!"

They stood down quickly, considering that it was the first time Marco had used an authoritative tone. Once they had cleared the way, he took off to find Ace.

Ace had run quite far away. Marco found him, but it seemed like Ace had first seen him. It was only then that Marco realized he was showing him his bird form for the first time. He couldn't help but want to make a nice impression.

He landed on his feet a few steps away from Ace, not wanting to scare him. Ace was looking at him in wonder; how terror turned to wonder, he had no idea.

"Marco?" Ace whispered in astonishment. Obviously, Marco could only stare back silently. "H-how?" Ace looked him up and down. An apology was needed in that moment, but Marco was incapable of saying it. Was this the perfect time to revert to his human form?

"You can't go back to being human?" Ace suddenly asked, raising a hand.

Marco couldn't help a gasp at seeing Ace's bloodied hands. Of course, he should have known Ace would hurt himself. With utmost care, he closed the distance between them, constantly checking Ace's face for reassurance. So far, Ace was allowing him to get close, albeit nervously.

One of his wings went up to pick Ace's hands, but apparently it startled Ace, making him take a step back and tripping over a tree root. Marco caught him in time, his outstretched wing encircling Ace's back. Ace opened his eyes and looked shock at something. Fearing Ace would injure himself further, he made Ace sit down. He crouched down and gathered the wounded hands in his wings, propping it in front of him.

Without further ado, he recollected all the painful experiences in his life. Even the recent ones; Ace saying goodbye, Ace running away from him. In this form, it was extremely easy to cry. He cried more tears than necessary, the salty water dripping from Ace's hands fast, as if he'd stuck them under the rain. Marco figured this could be his way to repent.

Even Ace seemed to have an idea that he was overdoing it. "Marco, what—"

Once he was done healing those tanned hands, he drew back. Ace looked at his hands in wide eyes. "H-how?" Ace stuttered.

That's the power of the elixir, was what Marco wanted to say, but knew he could not. So he turned away and offered his back, silently wishing Ace would accept and hop on. Who knew what kind of injury Ace would incur if they walked?

"You want me to ride on your back?" Ace looked appalled.

Marco hummed, glad that Ace understood and even happier when he felt Ace climbing on his back. Despite Ace constantly yelping on the whole ride, they managed to return to their camp. Once he was sure Ace had safely landed back on the ground, he transformed.

"I am sorry, Ace. Please don't run away again. Hear me out," Marco hurriedly said, not giving Ace a chance.

Ace blinked. "I'm listening."

"As I've told you, I am the phoenix. But that's not all. I'm the elixir of life as well, Ace."

Ace sputtered. "W-what? But—the drink?"

"It is beyond me how the story of the elixir of life came as it were, but my tears, as you've seen, possess healing properties. Perhaps that is what they seek. Or perhaps they believe that if they drank the blood running in my veins, they would become immortal, too."

Ace looked absolutely horrified at his choice of words. "What do you mean?"

Marco refrained from looking away from those expressive eyes. He needed to tell him. "Haven't you heard tales about the phoenix yet, Ace? I am an immortal bird. A servant of the sun."

A glaze settled over those eyes, and Marco knew Ace was recalling his stories. "It's you."

He sounded so stunned and breathless that Marco finally broke eye contact and kept his gaze on the ground. The new information was apparently too much for Ace as he fell to his knees.

"What do I do?" Ace whispered. "What should I tell them?"

With those words, Marco felt all of his uncertainties wash away along the night breeze. He had always insisted with Haruta that Ace was different. To hear Ace say those words, to hear Ace confirm what he believed, made Marco feel like he had been a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. A truly magnificent sight and feeling. And so it cemented his decision.

"The truth. You will tell them the truth. You will bring me to them, as planned."

"What? Tell me you are joking this time, Marco." Ace was looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not. Ace, it's the only way to save your family." They were important people to Ace. It was only natural that he would protect them. But Marco needed one more thing. "I just have one question, Ace." Ace tilted his head questioningly. "Do you forgive me?"

A quirk of a brow in question and then—"Yes," Ace said without hesitation.

Marco smiled, relieved. "Then I surrender."

Marco insisted they started the journey for Ur the next day, and Ace complied, too dazed to think twice. Marco understood him completely. So many things happening and all of them in the realm of the supernatural. He had long since accepted that the supernatural was not exactly the opposite of realism; Marco himself was living evidence. It was just the humans' way of giving excuses for things outside of their power. How absurd of them to think themselves as superior beings.

But Ace was the first human to discover this side of the world. And he was coping well, if Marco had a say about it. At least his beloved was not running away from him. Or worse, Ace—

Wait. His beloved?

Oh, no. This could not be true. But the longer he thought about it, the more accurate those words were. He'd grown to care too much about Ace, more than he had cared for anyone else in his whole life. He also had a constant desire to be by Ace's side, always wanting to see those captivating eyes and hear that deep, melodious laugh. Marco was not a stranger to romantic love. He had seen his siblings and friends fall in love; he had even facilitated some mating rituals, and it was an experience he did not want to remember again, for embarrassing reasons.

Whatever it was, there was no doubt in his mind that he had strong feelings for Ace. And Marco was not willing to give up those feelings anytime soon.

The entire day was spent traveling in the desert. He wanted to ease their suffering by transforming into his bird form and traversing through the air. However, he was aware that it was not the time for his plan yet. Also they had the donkey named Spade with them, and leaving the poor creature in the middle of the desert was not an option.

They finally stopped to rest for the night once the sun set. The sun had not tried to talk with Marco since Ace had come, but it was obvious he was aware of Marco's doings. Marco thought the sun was not shining as brightly as before that day.

Suddenly, Ace, who was in front of him, froze as if in fear.

"Is something wrong?" Marco asked worriedly.

"Marco!" Suddenly, Ace ran towards him, grasping his shoulders tightly once he was near. "You saved my life back then, didn't you? That night in the desert near Ur—the fox!"

I saved his life? "What are you ta—" Then it was his turn to stiffen, the memory crashing down on him. "You're that boy."

Ace nodded, his grip tightening. "I saw you before I knew you. Did you know how many people laughed at me, accused me of lying? They never believed in you."

Marco smiled sadly. He could not imagine how this beautiful human could face so much derision. "Soon they will."

Ace's jovial mood disappeared. "Marco … I want to choose you, Marco. I really do," Ace said with as much sincerity as he could. "But my family—I can't abandon the people I left behind. I don't have a choice, and I … I hate myself for it." Ace sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands. Marco's heart sank at the image in front of him.

"You have me." He tried to comfort, placing an arm around Ace's shoulders. "I can help you, Ace. I am the phoenix, the king of all winged creatures. I am the elixir of life, immortal, the most coveted of all mankind. Just say a word, and I will aid you."

Ace lifted his head and locked eyes with his. "Why, Marco? Why did you let me capture you? Why do you want to help me? Why do you keep helping me?"

Instead of answering in words, Marco decided to show it. He withdrew his arm and used his hand to caress that soft cheek. He had no idea how to kiss someone, bird or human. He thought he would do it as he had seen it. Slowly closing in, waiting for Ace time to pull back, he pressed his lips to Ace's and joy sang through his veins. He let instinct to run loose in the kiss, and Marco never thought it could be this pleasurable.

They broke apart, and Marco thought it was the first time in his life he had his breath taken away from him.

"I'm sorry," Ace said once he'd recovered.

"There's nothing to apologize for. Let me help you, Ace. Let me stay by your side and protect you."

Ace, face flushed, said firmly, "Of course."

It was then that he had finally filled in Ace with his plan.

Marco thought Sumer's current king was as bad as Ace had described, but it seemed he was wrong. Teach was worse.

Once they had reached Sumer, a shadow in the distance, within sight at last, Marco transformed. He'd been whispering instructions to Spade the whole time and allowed the donkey to gallop ahead of them. He let out a sharp cry that resounded in the distance, and once Ace was securely on his back, he took off. They arrived at the royal palace in no time.

When they had landed, soldiers appeared albeit shaking in fear when Marco turned human.

"I would like to have a word with your king," Marco said, using his authoritative tone again. After all, he was royalty as well.

"What is all this?" The palace doors opened and the person they were seeking came out along with his entourage of heavily guarded soldiers. They were quick to point their swords and axe at Marco and Ace. "Farm boy! Good to see you alive and back before the deadline!" Marco's eyes narrowed. He waited until Teach notice him to speak up. "And who is this with you? My men told me you came down here with a large, fiery bird."

"I am Marco, the phoenix," Marco said proudly.

"You're the phoenix?!" Teach looked aghast. "Verify this, Van Auger!"

"S-sire?" Marco felt his anger flare up. That Van Auger bore the same insignia as those men who had attacked his home. How this man had escaped, Marco was clueless.

"He can't because no one discovered my identity until Ace did. Listen to me well, mortal. I heard of your tyrannical rule in this land and that is enough to say you are undeserving of your post. Leave now and never return." His tone was cold and harsh, trying to intimidate the other king.

Teach sneered. "And who are you to command me, a king?"

"I am a king, as well. And even if I was not, I suggest you pay heed to my words. If you don't surrender your post, there are ten thousand of my kind and my friends waiting by the edge of your city. They will follow my command and are ready to rampage on this land."

Teach was clenching his fists. Marco thought he would never surrender until he said, "I will leave in one condition. Hand over the elixir of life that I know you protect, phoenix."

Marco did not hesitate as he revealed the truth. "The elixir of life is not to be handed to a sick mortal like you. Not that you can steal it from me anyway, for I am the elixir. To be specific, my tears are the so-called elixir of life."

"What—you lie! Hand over the elixir! Hand it over!"

"No matter how many times you say that, I cannot for I am the elixir."

An evil glint flashed before Teach's eyes. "Then hand yourself over, and we have a bargain."

"If you think I would hand myself over to you, then you are wrong." Marco was starting to become impatient. Why wouldn't this wretched man give in? "I have the upper hand, mortal. Surrender," he said in an authoritative voice.

Teach glanced at Van Auger, and a silent understanding passed through them. He saw Van Auger look at Ace as he reached for his weapon, and Marco reacted. He transformed in a heartbeat and carried Ace just as a spear sailed past the space Ace was previously standing at, missing them by a second. Fury rolled over Marco in waves and he gave a loud piercing scream that echoed in the distance. He deposited Ace up in the towers, away from Teach and where it was safe.

He did not even notice the spears and arrows imbedded in his back until Ace was giving them an incredulous look once he had been set down. Marco quickly took care of them by burning them off, grimacing a little at the pinpricks of pain that only registered now. He motioned for Ace to leave and get to safety, but his human was stubborn.

"Marco, I can fight. Let me fight, all right? Trust me." He saw determination swimming in those gorgeous eyes and even if Marco would not give him permission, Ace would surely find a way to join the fray. He was that reckless. And so Marco nodded reluctantly, planning to keep an eye on his beloved as he flew away from a grinning Ace and trying to still his heart from beating loudly. Even in the midst of a war, Ace was all his heart demanded.

His family and friends had arrived and Marco wasted no time decimating their opponents. This type of humans was different from Ace. They were heartless and quick to pass judgment on others. Marco saw it fit to pass judgment on these wretched creatures himself. He could not count the number of humans that had fallen under his hands.

He was so absorbed leading a war that was quickly gaining their favor that he did not notice that Teach had gone off to fight Ace. Marco moved to intervene but then he hesitated midway. He knew how Ace harbored ill will towards the tyrannical king, could see it in the way his beloved fought with blazing determination. Perhaps he ought to give this fight to Ace.

Just when he had decided that, Ace fell.

Marco wasted no time heading in his direction. He felt white hot anger course in his veins as he witnessed Teach kick Ace. The bastard was stronger than he looked. Marco realized that he made a grave mistake. He should not have let Ace fight! In the first place, Ace should know to back down from a fight he could not win. It seemed his human never changed since that day Marco saved him from the fox.

He quickly deflected Teach from wielding the sword down, Ace barely avoiding a grave hit. Marco gave Ace a disapproving look even though his heart is hammering in his chest. That was too close not to take seriously.

Ace responded with that disarming smile of his. Before Marco could do anything, a loud shout drew his attention, and he turned around in time to see Teach charging at him, sword in hand. And so Marco took care of the damn king first. He was indeed a tough opponent, but to Marco he was less threatening than most opponents he had faced. Marco was a legend, written in books and spoken of in tales. There was no doubt he was more powerful.

Marco believed that the day would end with Teach meeting his demise in his hands. Too caught up with the thought, he was too late to realize that something was off.

Teach was grinning even though he was lying on his back on the ground and heaving heavily. "I win, phoenix! Kill the boy!"

No.

Time seemed to slow down, as he turned around to where Ace was standing, his heart in his throat and his blood freezing. No. A shot of alarm and pain went through Marco as he witnessed Ace falling to his knees, clutching the arrows that were buried in his body.

No. No.

Marco could not get to Ace's side fast enough. His wings draped over Ace's prone form to avoid any more harm to fall on his beloved, paying no heed to the cuts and scratches made by the arrows flying toward him.

Ace? No, Ace, Marco thought when he was met with an unconscious Ace. This time, he did not need to strain himself to cry as the tears poured out freely. He made sure Ace received all his tears because he would live. To Marco's relief, Ace's eyes opened slowly, and he crooned a quiet call, not checking if Ace even heard him. Ace furrowed his brows as he stared up at Marco, and Marco wanted to caress his face and tell him everything was all right, that he had Ace safe in his arms, that his wounds were healing.

After a moment, a frown crossed Ace's face before closing his eyes once more, and it was only then did he notice something wrong. He checked the arrow wounds, and it was like someone threw cold water at him because Ace was not getting better at all.

No. Ace, please wake up.

He tried to shake Ace awake, cried more tears, but there was still no response, no change. He curled even closer to Ace and closed his eyes, wishing with all his might that this was merely a nightmare that would go away once he woke up.

Marco did not know how much time passed lying beside Ace's dying body. And then he heard the laughter of the man he now hated the most in the world. With outstanding calmness he was not aware he possessed, Marco stood and went over to a smug Teach.

Ace was gone because of this wretched king. This pathetic excuse of a human being killed Ace. He killed Ace.

He killed Ace.

Marco had tasted murder and knew how revolting it was. But that did not mean he would not do it again.

Prepare yourself for the underworld, Teach.

"I want Ace."

The drooping heads of his siblings turned to look at him, and they all stared in pity. Marco had hidden in his nest once they had returned at the oasis and simply lay in silence. After treating some of his superficial wounds, Haruta tried talking to him many times, but Marco was not in the mood. He was yearning for someone who he couldn't see and hear, who he couldn't feel and talk with anymore. He missed those eyes, those small dot-like marks on tanned skin.

He wanted Ace. He wanted to be with him, even for just a moment.

"Marco."

He did not realize that morning had come. The sun appeared and was informed of the situation by his family, no doubt. Why would he call out quietly in the first place? The sun always had a booming voice.

A small gust of wind told Marco the sun had sighed. "I have something to tell you, Marco. Please lift your head up from your wings and talk to me properly."

Slowly, Marco complied. He flew sluggishly to the tallest tree in the oasis and looked up at the sun. "What is it, Father?"

The sun was silent for a while. "I know of a way to bring your human back."

Marco's eyes widened. Before he could notice, he had taken flight in order to be closer to the sun. "What do you mean by that, Father? Please tell me."

The sun sighed again. "You must understand that every living being in this world is a ball of energy in its basic form. Humans who die are reformed to energy at the other world before that energy is thrown back into this world. Your Ace will come back to be a part of this world." Marco wanted to interrupt, but the sun did not let him. "But he is not in the same form that you know of him. The energy is scattered, you see, so he might be back to help a tree grow or the river to flow."

Honestly, Marco could not see how this would bring Ace back. If anything, this information was making him sick. "But how can I bring back Ace, as a human?"

At that, the sun gave a small smile. "We have to retrieve his energy before it is scattered, obviously. I am friends with the Grim Reaper. I'm sure that gloomy man can help us."

"You're friends with the Grim Reaper?" Marco gaped. It was the first time he'd heard of this. Nonetheless, his spirits lifted. He could bring back Ace. He was not foolish to think it would not be easy, but Marco was prepared.

Whatever it takes, I will do it.

And that was how he struck a deal with the master of death.

The other world was nothing like Marco imagined.

Instead of a gloomy, dark atmosphere (the Sun had called the Grim Reaper a gloomy man, after all), it was full of light and white space everywhere he looked. There was no up or down, nor left or right. With the sun's help, reaching the other world was easy. Though the sun warned that getting out was what was difficult.

Haruta insisted to come and accompany him, but Marco didn't let her. The Sun agreed, saying that those only those who had business with the Grim Reaper could be allowed in the other world.

At the moment, Marco flew alongside the Sun, looking for the "end" in this vacuum of white space. As long as they believed there was an end, the sun said, they would find it. The Sun took Marco there after flying towards a certain constellation the Sun had pointed out. It was not long before they did find an end at such a mind-blowing place.

A hooded figure stood, welcoming them. "What the—what are you doing here?" The Grim Reaper exclaimed as they approached.

The Sun chuckled. "Calm down, my friend. We simply have a business proposition for you."

"Lies, I tell you! Don't tell me you want to reincarnate someone."

Marco and the Sun looked at each other. "I didn't know you can read minds now, Grim."

The Grim Reaper glared. "No, I won't help you. You can't pay the price anyway, and no, I'm not interested with your blaze, Sun. The world will end without you and I will have too much work on my hands if that happened!"

"Oh, come on—"

"No!"

"Just look at who I brought here!" the sun exclaimed. The Grim Reaper suddenly seemed to notice Marco, like he was not even there the first time.

"Is this the famous phoenix I am hearing you boast of?"

The sun grinned. "Yes, he is." The grin faded. "He is the one that needs your help. He needs to bring back someone, a human, to the living world."

The glare of the Grim Reaper was back, but it was less hostile this time. He turned his glare at Marco. "And what will you give me in return, phoenix?"

Marco had talked with the sun about this. "My—my fire," he replied. He would lose the blue fire of his wings, but that was okay. Ace was more important.

A click of the tongue. "I told you. I hate bright things."

Marco's heart sank. That was the only priceless thing he had. "I'm willing to give up anything to bring back, Ace. Please!"

"Hmm. Then, how about your immortality?"

The Sun rounded up on the Grim Reaper. "You fiend!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me! Marco the Phoenix should have visited this world as an energy form thousands of years ago if it weren't for your interference."

The Sun grumbled. "Still, that is low even for you, Grim."

Marco, who had gone silent, looked up at the sun. "Father, I am so sorry to say this but I don't mind at all—giving away my immortality. This will sound so conceited of me, but the truth is, I want to be with Ace so much that I'm willing to give up anything. I—I loved him." He had not voiced that out before, but he was sure he had never said anything more accurate. "But I understand if you don't want me to give it up. You gave it to me, and the birds will lose their protectors, so—"

The Sun interrupted him with a grim voice. "No, Marco. What I did to you was me being selfish. I wished to keep you on Earth forever, but seeing you become lonelier over the years, I have started to regret my wish. Also, you have no obligations towards the bird race. It is my duty to protect all living creatures, and I made you carry the burden of some of them. It is I who have to apologize." The Sun dimmed. In all his life, Marco had never seen the sun so down.

The Grim Reaper clicked his tongue. "What a lowly thing it is you have done, you blinding monster."

Marco approached the Sun and laid a hand on him. "I am thankful for everything you've done for me, and I still consider you a father. It is all right. I forgive you. If you had no objections to me surrendering the immortality you gave me, I couldn't be happier."

"Go ahead, Marco. I'll explain everything to your siblings. For once, go ahead and do something for your own happiness."

Marco smiled, nodding before turning to the Grim Reaper with a raised brow. "If my immortality is worth my request, so be it."

The Grim Reaper laughed. "You are a wonderful business partner, Marco the Phoenix. Follow me." All of a sudden, he glided through a black hole that appeared out of nowhere.

Marco and the sun followed, and the place they headed off to was exactly how he pictured the other world: a dark and dingy place. Some shadows seemed to be moving in the dark. The air felt like it was sucked out, making him take deep, long breaths. Howls of despair bounced off nonexistent walls and Marco's feathers quivered in terror.

The Grim Reaper was standing a few feet from them, perusing a thick book. "Who is the human you are looking for again?"

"Ace," Marco replied quickly.

"Gol Ace, to be exact," the Sun said. "Of Sumer, Mesopotamia. He was twenty years old when he died." Marco's hands curled into fists as he was reminded of his lover's death. He was so young.

"That one, huh? I know him. Wait a moment." The Grim Reaper closed his book, which quickly disappeared in midair. He began making wild gestures, and then pulled something out of thin air. A glowing ball appeared, floating over his palms. "This is Gol Ace's energy, intact and untouched. He was on my queue, actually—the two hundred and twenty second energy I need to recycle, to be exact. Now, I'm showing his energy to you because I have a confession to make."

That did not sound good. Heart sinking, Marco took one step toward the Grim Reaper. "What is it?"

"Your human is the first energy I am sending back to the living world completely intact. That means I haven't prepared any vessel, and making those takes years."

Years? But if there was no other solution, Marco would take this option. He sighed. Years flew by fast for him anyway. "So what should we do now?" Marco whispered. He eyed the floating ball of light, heart clenching. That's Ace….

"We wait," the Grim Reaper said simply. "I wait for your immortality to become mine, and you wait for your human to return to you. Once you found him, relinquish your immortality at your rebirth nest. You want your human to look just like how he used to when he was alive, am I right?" He clicked his tongue. "That is going to take some time."

Marco did not want to ask how the Grim Reaper knew he had a rebirth nest. He sighed in resignation, looking at the light still floating. I'll be waiting, Ace. "Yes, so it is a deal then."

The Grim Reaper nodded.

"Thank you, Grim," the Sun said, smiling slightly.

"Don't get accustomed to it, Helios."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend I didn't fall off the face of the earth again. Blame law school.
> 
> Last chapter will be posted tomorrow, I promise!


	3. Reunite

Keeping track of the time that passed became too discouraging. Instead, Marco decided to be on the lookout on the census and became a non-executive officer of the World Census—in fact, Marco might or might not have influenced the conception of that organization, hoping he could find Ace easier this way.

When Marco wasn't busy with the census, he fed his curiosity with humans by studying them in the most informal ways, something he had refused to do before meeting Ace. He had helped build empires in Rome and and dynasties in China. It was all extremely interesting that his dislike for humans grew less as the years went by.

Not that it required any change from the norm, though, as Marco merely observed and copied what people did. He didn't need to study in academies or schools; his vast experience and time with them enabled him knowledge greater than maybe that famed scientist Einstein himself.

He didn't know why but for the year two thousand and seventeen, Marco decided to stay in Brazil. He'd always admired the scenery and culture of Brazil and thought he'd spend the year teaching history. It was his sixteenth time living in the country so procuring a house and basic necessities were easy for him.

Today was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Marco stepped out of his front door and breathed in deeply. Another day he'd have to spend thinking of ways on how to spend it.  _Oh, but not today_ , he corrected himself. He had a mission ready and it was getting groceries.

Marco literally lived for the mundane things like groceries now.

Shaking his head, he slowly walked to his car when the sound of an engine made him pause and look up.

_Oh. There he is._

It took him a second to realize his mistake.

His head whipped back to the zooming car so fast he feared he'd broken his neck. The car Ace was in was exiting the street and, without thinking, Marco ran after it. Air whooshed into his face and his lungs and heart struggled to keep working properly as his body and mind worked overtime.

That was Ace, he was sure of it! How could he be so stupid?

He pushed his legs to go faster and wished he could turn back into a phoenix so he could fly and easily catch up. He would not do that unless he wanted to explain the supernatural to the police and his neighbors. Not something he wanted to do right now.

A few minutes later, the car slowed down and parked in front of a two-story house. Marco slowed into a walk, his lungs bursting as he gasped loudly, bending over to rest his hands on his knees. When the door of the car opened, Marco's heartbeat doubled, and he felt lightheaded. Ace stepped out and Marco forgot how to breathe, how to think, how to walk, how to talk. His shaky legs gave out and he landed on the cement, butt first. He merely stared as Ace walked into the front door of what seemed to be his home and disappeared behind it.

_Ace is here. I found him._

His heart was rampaging in his ribcage, mostly due to the running he had done. He couldn't keep the smile off his face and soon felt moist gather in his eyes. He fought them back, though.  _No, I'm not losing control here_.

He found Ace—what now? Should he just knock on his front door and kiss the living daylights out of him? Marco's instincts were screaming to do just that, but his rational side disagreed. That would scare Ace and, worse, create a misunderstanding and send him farther away from Marco.

So what should he do?

Marco groaned out loud. "Shit, shit, shit," he chanted, as if the answer was somehow hidden behind the expletive.

Why was he only thinking of this now? He'd spend years waiting so why didn't he used that time to think of what to do when he'd finally seen Ace?

Marco knew why—because he couldn't. Thinking of Ace in any way before brought sharp prickling sensations in his chest. He'd be reminded of the deep, musical tenor that had said his name like a caress, the freckles that danced in the light of fire each time he smiled, the bottomless, brown eyes that bared Ace's soul to anyone who looked into them.

He just couldn't.

The door rattled open and Marco jumped a little, slowly standing up and breaking into a walk, hoping he'd look like a passerby. A man with blond hair went out of Ace's house, making Marco pull his brows together. The blond headed to the other car in the driveway, something Marco failed to notice. Not a minute later, an energetic kid followed. They were both dressed semi-formally.

Marco stopped and pulled out his phone, hoping his disguise to eavesdrop was enough. He stared blankly at his phone's screen while his ears strained to listen.

"Hey, Lu, are you seriously wearing slippers on a date?" the blond man asked.

The kid, Lu, made a noise of ascent. "Hancock says I can wear whatever I want."

Marco's heart broke into a sprint when he heard Ace's voice next. He tried his best not to look up. "But still, you can't wear slippers to a restaurant, Luffy! Here."

"No! Who cares if I wear them to a restaurant? We're in a free country, aren't we?" Luffy answered bitingly.

Ace made a frustrated noise. "Sabo, take his shoes and talk him into wearing them."

The blond, Sabo, sighed. "Luffy, we'll make you cancel if you don't listen. It doesn't matter if it's allowed or not, you have to at least look good for your date. I mean, she's the one treating you out, and you just can't look like that."

Luffy huffed. "You're meanies."

"Hey, you can't call your brothers meanies." Ace laughed, prompting Marco to close his eyes tightly, the sound burning into memory, echoing the same laugh from a long, long time ago.

It had been a long time indeed.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be going, too?" Sabo asked. "I thought you have plans?"

At that, Marco was pulled out of his trance. Ace had a date? Was this for real? His grip on his phone unconsciously tightened, and an unpleasant feeling settled in his stomach.

"It's still early. I won't leave before five," Ace said.

Five? Why did Ace have to go at such a late hour? A cold slither of worry shot down his spine at the thought of Ace still out and about at night in the very dangerous streets. A lot of things could happen to him, and with his luck, who knows? Marco grimly knew for a fact his Ace's fate and never wanted it to happen to this Ace.

And so he did the only thing he could at the moment.

For someone who'd lived for a million years, Marco could say he'd experienced a lot of ups and downs. But he could say with confidence that this, whatever this was happening inside this lovers-filled restaurant, had to be first thing on his deeper-than-hell downs' list.

Marco had an almost irresistible urge to rattle the girl with Ace.  _His_ Ace.

Marco tried not to glare too much at Ace's date—a pink-haired woman who kept on talking animatedly, while Ace listened and ate at the same time. At least that was what Marco assumed.

He didn't dare sit close to their table despite his desire to be close to Ace, and chose a table by the windows. Yet that position could only give him the view of the back of Ace's chair, while his date was clear as day.

Even though his current situation was pretty much unfavorable towards him, Marco didn't regret his decision to follow Ace. He ignored the part of him telling how embarrassing it was to discreetly follow someone like an obsessed person. But that someone was Ace, and he could be a stalker anytime for him.

No sooner after his glaring did he recognize the jealousy burning in the bottommost pit of his stomach. He wanted to switch places with that woman. He wanted to be the one sitting across the table from Ace. He'd waited four thousand years for him and now that Ace was reborn, within reach, he couldn't even have him because he was fucking taken!

The waiter approached his table and interrupted his musings. "What would you like for this evening, sir?"

 _I want Ace by my side_. "What do you recommend?" he asked offhandedly.

"Our bestseller is chicken a la—"

"Nevermind."

"Sir?"

Marco sighed and looked the waiter in the eye, hoping the disgust didn't show in his face. "I don't like anything with poultry because I"— _am the phoenix_ —"am allergic."

"O-oh! So sorry about that, sir. Then would you like our seafood platter?"

"I do. That's so much better, thank you."

The flustered waiter apologized again before leaving, and Marco turned his attention back to Ace.

The woman was still talking, but Ace seemed to be busy with the food laid out on their table. Marco couldn't help chuckling because food still was Ace's primary concern, no matter the time. He kept staring at Ace, devouring his meal, so it took him aback when Ace suddenly stopped and gave his full attention to the woman.

Marco swallowed the scream building up his throat, closing his eyes and clenching his hand against the tablecloth to keep himself grounded to his seat. No, he couldn't just run in there and whisk Ace away. His goal for tonight was to make sure Ace was safe, and that was it. He could react to certain things he was learning from Ace, but he mustn't—shouldn't—interfere.

 _At least not_ yet _. I just saw Ace today_ , he reasoned.

The buzz of conversation slowly died until there was someone, a woman, shrieking. To his surprise, that woman was Ace's date.

"I like you, dammit! I thought that was pretty obvious because I always go out with you and even fucking accepted your invitation on fucking Valentine's Day!"

The first thought on Marco's mind, after he got over his surprise, was that the woman was just confessing to Ace, which meant that she wasn't his girlfriend. Marco hadn't thought much of that, whether it was right or not, just because. He told himself he wasn't jealous. He was too old to be jealous, for goodness sake.

The next thought focused on Valentine's Day. Was it really Valentine's today? That would explain why Marco kept seeing lovers all day; plus the restaurant was full of sickeningly sweet individuals. His ignorance over the passing time was to blame for the surprise.

Because he was too lost in his thoughts he failed to notice that the talk between Ace and his date had gone quieter, ceasing his eavesdropping. Seeing no other solution, Marco dropped the act of conspicuously glimpsing to outright staring at Ace's table.

The woman's face clearly indicated that whatever was happening displeased her, and Marco tried to keep down the glee bubbling in his throat. He was afraid he'd jump up and start rejoicing if he didn't watch himself. She stood up, said some more indiscernible words, and left Ace who was still rooted in his seat.

Marco watched the woman raise a hand to her mouth, unsuccessfully muffling her cries, and his happiness left him. It was so wrong to be happy in someone else's misery, Marco knew this, but he of all people knew misery the best. Misery had been his ever-present companion for centuries. He was pretty sure no one was more familiar with the feeling than him.

But still, that was no excuse. So even though he was dying to get up and go to Ace, he didn't.  _I've waited for him for hundreds of years. It won't hurt to wait for a few more hours. Or days._  Marco hoped the days wouldn't turn to weeks. Weeks were his deal breaker.

A man in a chef's attire turned up at Ace's table, piquing his curiosity. Their conversation was brief, and Ace was left all alone, never moving from his chair. Soon, more courses were brought out and served at his table. When Ace picked up the fork and started eating in a much slower pace than was usual, Marco's felt his heart grow heavy.  _Ace is miserable._

He didn't know the entirety, but judging from Ace's actions, the woman wasn't the only one suffering. Without warning, the familiar feeling of sympathy washed over him. It was just like that moment in the oasis again—when Ace expressed his desire to reunite with his family in peace.

The similarity in helplessness numbed Marco, making him yearn to comfort Ace even more. He still hadn't recovered when the waiter brought over his seafood platter that went untouched. After an hour, the waiter took his meal back with a confused look while Marco mechanically pulled out some cash. He didn't even correct him when the waiter's look turned to one of understanding, because no, he wasn't stood up. Ace outran him, making him fail to chase his beloved when Marco was oh-so-near his goal.

Marco shook his head. He was definitely growing more poetic as time passed.

Out of habit, Marco lost track of the time. But who needed a watch when one could look at the sky and tell the time? The sky was tinted an interesting combination of black and orange, a sign of a storm. Marco had always wondered why the night looked like it was screened in black but he still wasn't sure why. The Sun didn't tell. Marco made a mental note to harass the Sun for not keeping his promise to ask the Moon—a very difficult promise to keep seeing as they only met every eclipse.

Judging by the position of the moon and the country where he was at the moment, Marco could say it was almost midnight. He wanted to find a clock and see if he was right and was about to do that when someone cleared his throat, someone very near him. Ah, it was probably the waiter, informing him it was closing time.

He turned to the waiter and froze when he realized he got it wrong.

His eyes must be deceiving him.

Ace stood by his table, looking nervous and determined at the same time. Marco had already admired Ace's appearance in private before, when Ace had gotten out and he'd followed in a cab. He hadn't even managed to get his own car in his trepidation. To be honest, Marco preferred Ace's Sumerian clothing and yes, it was because there never was much cloth to begin with, exposing his impressive arms and chest. But now, Ace was looking very… delectable, if Marco was saying his true feelings, in dark jeans and a tight fitting shirt. He tried not to stare too much.

"Hey, I'm Ace," Ace said, holding out a hand and a hint of a smile appearing on his face. Could this man be any sexier?

Thankfully, he didn't do any of the embarrassing things running in his mind. He shook Ace's hand, warm and surprisingly soft—a direct contrast from his callused-laden ones.

"Marco."

Ace pulled out of the handshake and stood, looking everywhere except at Marco. He fought the smile and tried not to think of what Ace looked to him now—cute.

"Would you like to sit with me?" That was what Ace was waiting for, right? Not that he would drive Ace away if the case were the opposite.

Ace sat down opposite him, still exuding awkwardness and conflict. Marco wondered what he wanted to say and realized he shouldn't wonder anymore.

Ace suddenly asked, "Um, why are you still here by yourself?"

 _Blunt as ever_ , Marco thought fondly, fighting a smile. Going back to Ace's question, it was a question he had mixed feelings about answering. For one, he wanted to be with Ace—after all those time waiting for him. But naturally, he couldn't push himself to Ace. And this was where the second problem came in—how Ace would react when he found out. Anyone who got introduced to someone he supposedly knew in his past life would panic or worse, think that someone was crazy—and Marco was far from crazy. A fool, yes, but not crazy.

And yet, every inch of Marco screamed to say the whole truth to Ace, now that he had his full attention. He tried to forget why Ace was in this place in the first place to keep the jealousy, happiness, and guilt at bay.

Oh, all this sitting and thinking was making his head hurt. Marco adjusted in his seat, propping arm on the table after a mental  _why not?_  and rested his head on his hand.

"I was waiting for someone," was what slipped out before he could think twice. Too late to take it back.

Ace's eyes widened, shining in understanding. "Was? You're not waiting anymore? Did she come?"

At this, Marco tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. How could Ace assume he was waiting for a date?

"He did." He said that because he was curious to see how Ace would react. Ace's reactions were too funny.

And he was right. This time, Ace's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he blinked slowly as he stared at Marco. "Oh. What happened then?"

What happened indeed?  _Well, it's a work in progress, Ace, since you were the one I was waiting for._  Marco couldn't exactly say this, too, so he settled with an answer that was also true.

"I don't know."  _I don't know what will happen now that you're here._

"Oh. We're the same. I don't know what happened either." Ace wore a forlorn expression when he sighed. Marco tried not to grimace and hoped Ace wouldn't talk about his time with the woman. "I thought we were just friends. Turned out she wanted to be more than that," Ace said, looking shocked.

Oh.  _Oh!_  For goodness' sake, how could Marco not see this?! Of course, Ace had always been blind when it came to other people liking him. Marco bet Ace hadn't even fully realized his feelings back then in his first life.

He seriously didn't know what to say to that, but he did feel a fresh wave of guilt when he remembered the weeping girl. And with that girl in mind, probably because he wanted to make up in some way for badmouthing her, Marco said, "That's very sad."

Ace's brows rose in shock, obviously not expecting Marco's answer. Then his expression quickly changed to uncertainty. "You don't think I'm stupid? I mean, she called me oblivious."

"Hm." Marco obviously didn't think of Ace as stupid. His Ace was the bravest man he knew, but of course, he had to remind himself that  _that_ Ace was not  _this_ Ace. And as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't know much about this Ace. "You might be. Oblivious, I mean," he answered truthfully. Ace's face slackened. Oh, he looked absolutely crestfallen. "But I don't blame her for liking you," Marco said in a rush. "That's why I said it's sad."

Marco was positive he ruined himself in front of Ace. That sounded too creepy, even to a million-year-old creature like him. He could barely hide his surprise when a flush colored Ace's cheeks. Despair went as suddenly as it had come, and Marco's heart soared.

Ace's next words rooted him back to the ground, though.

"What about you? Have any sad stories?" The bright brown eyes glimmered as they stared into his soul, and Marco melted, having been always weak to those eyes. He couldn't blame Ace for asking the wrong questions. That must mean he should start hinting about their past, albeit slowly and carefully.

Sad stories? Oh, Marco had lots. Then again, the saddest story of his life involved this person sitting in front of him.

"I have," he confirmed slowly. His mind took him back in time when electricity and buildings were nonexistent, and humans were only learning how to live together by a set of rules. The image of the sand, the oasis, the civilization, the war, and Ace. He fought a shudder as the memory he suppressed for years was being coaxed out of his mind. He hoped to the heavens above that his voice didn't sound too troubled as he said, "I witnessed the saddest thing a person can see."

"And that is?" Ace probed like the adorably obnoxious man he was.

Marco debated with himself, checking if he should really talk about this. As his mind raveled, he finally noticed that his and Ace's heads were bent towards each other, and that their conversation had quieted down to hushed whispers. The air felt so intimate, so familiar, that Marco had to pull back before he could do anything stupid. Like attack Ace with a passionate kiss.

"It's a secret." He forced a smile.

Ace looked startled before his face turned crimson once more. "Oh. Of course! You won't share that to a stranger."

Ace looked extremely mortified, and Marco didn't want his Ace to feel that way, so he wracked his brain for something to say—something to quell the rising discomfort. "What do you do, Ace?" he found himself saying.

Just as expected, Ace's brows creased into a frown. It took him a few seconds to answer. "M-me? I, uh, teach self defense to kids and adults."

Marco stared at Ace in amusement, finally noticing that indeed Ace was well-built, but not as much as before. "Self defense?" His voice mirrored his amusement. Marco's lips quirked up.

He could see how Ace's shoulder relaxed before a blinding smile was being directed at him. "Yeah. It makes me feel alive. What about you? I mean, you look like you can be a self defense instructor, too." Ace's eyes roamed his body, and Marco fought a smirk when he saw a gleam of appreciation.

But Marco was not leading an exciting life as Ace was. He felt sorry that all he could say was, "I teach history and I deal with the stock market on my free time." Surely, Ace would not find his profession as interesting as he found Ace's.

But he was proven wrong once again when Ace expressed his amazement, looking at Marco with respect and admiration. "Wow. That's so cool." Then Ace's face scrunched up. "Um, I mean, what you do is very—good and, um, cool."

The way Ace's nose wrinkled was simply adorable. Marco let out a chuckle. "Thank you. I think your job is cool, too."

He was almost blinded when he was presented with that billion-watt smile again.

"So where do you live?" Ace asked, his head tilted slightly in curiosity.

After Marco answered that, another question was fired off. And then it was his turn. Then Ace's. They took turns asking whatever it was they could think about or wherever the topic of their conversation had taken them.

It was familiar yet so strange to be sitting in this empty restaurant, talking with Ace. Marco could almost feel the humid air, could almost hear the birds twittering above him, could almost imagine the berries he had offered to this freckled man. However, the things he learned about this Ace were definitely new and he absorbed them all.

And later, when Ace offered him a ride, he could not bring himself to refuse.  _Just a few more minutes. Let me be with Ace for a few more moments._

Marco certainly did not expect to get a kiss that night—but he would be lying if he said he didn't steal it.

Sweat trickled down Marco's skin as he trudged on unsteady ground, his mind set on one destination.

"Hey, wait up."

He stopped and turned back, suppressing a smile at Ace's hunched over form. He could hear Ace's pants despite the ten-foot distance between them. Once Marco was by Ace's side, he offered his water bottle which Ace accepted. "Do you want to stop and rest?"

Ace chugged his bottle and gasped loudly once he was done. Ace's skin was bathed in a light sheen of sweat, and he looked absolutely wilted even after drinking. Suddenly, Marco felt a little guilty for dragging Ace with him.

"Are you kidding?" Ace exclaimed. "Now that I remember, of course I don't want any more delays. Let's go. C'mon."

Marco was surprised at the sudden determination lighting his lover's face, so familiar and so natural. He felt more at ease when Ace reminded him that no secrets were kept between them anymore.

It had taken time—one year, to be exact—before Ace started having nightmares about the past. Soon, Marco was telling him everything, heart in throat as half of himself waited for Ace to up and leave. Nobody believed that easily in reincarnation, after all.

But alas, Ace was and had always been full of surprises. He'd kissed Marco with a fiery burn of a thousand suns, muttering Marco's name over and over. Questions had been asked. Answers had been given. Wandering hands had touched places, reverent and almost reminiscing. The three magical words Ace always told him had been given a new meaning that night.

Ace had remembered and wanted him still, and that was all that mattered.

Only one task remained, and that was Marco's trip to Egypt to relinquish his immortality. He, the Sun, and the Grim Reaper had made an agreement to take back the gift only after finding Ace.

So now there they were, traipsing on the Egyptian desert to reach the pyramids on the western part of the country, just so Marco could talk with the Sun like he always did. His first choice would be the Pyramid of Khufu in Giza, but too many tourists loitered around the place to his liking. He wanted some privacy. Ace had found a spot that was not privy to many people, and it was perfect, save for the trekking under the sun.

"There it is! I can see it," Ace said excitedly. "C'mon, Marco." Marco was dragged by the hand and was forced to run alongside a now thrilled Ace.

Soon they were in front of the pyramid, and it was bigger than they expected. Marco initially wanted to climb to the top but maybe staying at the ground would suffice.

Marco turned to Ace. "Stay back, okay? Things might get… hot."

Ace's eyes widened in recognition. Undoubtedly, he was remembering the rebirth process from his countless phoenix research. "Oh. Okay. Will you be all right?"

With a firm nod, Marco turned to stare up at the sky, squinting at the harsh glare. "I found Ace and have come to pay the price. Take my immortality."

There was a beat of silence where the barest of wind available seemed to have stilled. The sand was peaceful on the ground. Then there was a faint rumbling sound, and Marco squinted even more as he saw a ball of fire falling, almost like a meteor.

"What's that?" Ace whispered.

"Ace, whatever happens, don't come near me. You understand?"

"Yeah, but—"

The ball of fire increased its speed and before Marco could do or think of anything, he was surrounded in the blazing heat. His eyes widened and a surprised gasp left his mouth. The fire was not anything he anticipated at all. As a phoenix, fire had always been an ally to him. He never knew how fire was ever called destructive.

Now he did.

Scorching heat flared up around him, and he gritted his teeth in pain. He did not want to scream or do anything that would tell Ace he was hurting. His knees gave up on him, landing on his side. He curled into a ball and waited in despair for all of it to end.

Time was nonexistent, it always had been until recently. There was a faint voice coaxing him out of his stupor. Slowly, he focused on it.

"Marco. Marco, wake up, dammit! Oi, Marco!"

It took great effort but Marco eventually managed to open his eyes. The view of Ace's tear-stained face welcomed him, and he frowned. "Why are you crying?"

"You bastard," Ace choked out, but he was laughing. "You passed out an hour ago. 'Course I'm supposed to get worried."

Marco smiled. "Sorry for worrying you, then. In my defense, I didn't expect it to be that painful."

"You don't expect getting barbecued to be painful?" Ace raised a disbelieving brow. To Marco's relief, Ace was calming down. "Right." He helped Marco to his feet. "Should we go back to your house? Sabo and Lu and your friends are waiting for us."

"Yeah, let's go." Within twenty to thirty years, life would finally catch up to Marco, but that was okay. He'd found the person who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He found his answer, his reason for existing, and he appreciated all the things that happened that led him to where he was.

He'd be down in legends and history books, passed down from generations to generations. The phoenix that scholars were writing about had been,  _was_ , real at one point in time. But one thing was for sure now.

The immortal phoenix was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the end. ;n; I'm sorry for always being MIA. I am so happy to be a part of this fandom. Thank you for making it a happy place!
> 
> Order of the series:  
> -Next Time  
> -I Want  
> -Just You
> 
> Yes, I did that on purpose, lol.
> 
> Btw, if there are any formatting errors, please tell me. I didn't have the time to preview this.
> 
> If you wanna chat about this fic or any of my fics or anything about life (law school perhaps?), you can find me on Tumblr and Twitter at missmissymeira :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 2 and 3 will be up soon!


End file.
